Las aventuras de Rei y Serena en Corea del Sur
by Seba Usagi Chan
Summary: Rei y Serena se toman unas vacaciones para descansar pero se encuentran en nuevos peligros los cuales ellas dos deben enfrentar ¿Podran ser capaces de hacerlo por si solas?


Las aventuras de Rei y Serena Episodio 1

Serena y Rei se fueron de viaje a Corea del Sur a unas vacaciones de ensueño, Serena de costumbre comio mucho y Rei la regaño , durante el avión Serena vio el hermoso paisaje de japon mientras el avión volaba y Rei leia la revista de moda para entretenerse un poco

- Serena mira ese vestido de novia esta muy bonito ¿NO CREES? – afirmando-

- Es muy bonito me serviría para casarme con Darien, ay mi Darien como lo extrañare lo hubiésemos traído – suspirando lentamente-

- Ya Serena relájate vamos a pasarla bien en Corea asi que arribas esos animos – se alegra –

- Si**,** tienes razón a pasarla muy bien en Corea ¡ Sii! – grita alegremente

- Durante varias horas de viaje las chicas disfrutaron de una película de amor y Rei se enamoro del actor porque lo encontró muy guapo con unos músculos muy bellos, llego la hora del amuerzo y Serena estaba entusiasmada por la comida

- Mmmm me pregunto que servirán de almuerzo, espero que sea un rico pastel de chocolate con una hamburguesa – piensa Serena -

- Ay Serena esto no es nada una cafetería o pastelería la comida de avión es mas o menos – asegura afirmativamente-

-Uy Rei siempre me regañas ,para tu información servirán esta comida y la disfutare a como de lugar espero con ansias ese pastel de chocolate jaja – se rie –

- Serena eres una tonta nunca entiendes nada ,veras que la comida no es muy buena te lo dejo en tu criterio – afirma molestamente—

Llego la hora del amuerzo y Serena estuvo ansiosa pero se decepciono en lo que vio en su almuerzo era pulpo con un poco de Sopa Fideos

-¿Y esto? – Enojada Serena—

- Te lo dije, te lo dije – sacándole la lengua burlescamente a Serena –

- ¡Buaaaahhh! – llorando –

- Serena lee esta revista de Moda te alegrara un poco tiene muy lindos vestidos en donde podemos conseguir en Corea del Sur – dice alegremente Rei –

- ¡Oh gracias Rei! –se alegra –

Serena están casi por llegar a Corea por mientras ellas hablan de moda, viajes, como será corea, ellas están dispuestas a todo Rei mira el bello paisaje del país y Serena también lo mira, las chicas se bajan del avión y llegan a Corea están muy emocionadas

-¡Wow! Esto es hermoso mucha tecnología, mira este letrero estamos nosotras las sailors scouts – emocionada –

- La verdad si Serena, nos admiran mucho nosotras nos hemos esforzado mucho con nuestras batallas las cuales han sido muy difíciles – se tranquiliza al decirlo—

- Vamos a la tienda de ropa de seguro que encontramos mucha variedad – se pone ansiosa—

- ¡ Si Vamooos!- se alegra-

Rei y Serena fueron a la Tienda encontraron un buen vestido de Gala con lentejuelas brillantes se lo fueron probando y se probaron muchos vestidos lindos de la tienda y compraron, luego vieron una tienda de joyas y encontraron muchas muy bellas

-¡Ooooh! Que lindas joyas Rei miralas – se siente entusiasmada—

- Estan muy bellas pero cuestan muy caro Serena – afirma moviendo la cabeza—

- Si, ¡que pena! – dice desilusionada-

Rei y Serena se van a un hotel de 5 estrellas organizan sus cosas, sus salidas, que harán y como le escribirán a las chicas, de repente se escucha un grito de que alguien esta en peligro, era la encargada del hotel que estaba siendo atacada por un monstruo.

-¡¿Quien es ese Monstruo!?—asustada Serena –

No lo se , debe ser un nuevo enemigo, transformémonos Serena – exclama-

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon Transformacion!

- ¡Por el poder del cristal de Marte, Transformacion!

Las chicas se transforman y empiezan a decir su frase en el momento oportuno

-¡oye monstruo! ¿no crees que te aprovechas de los demás atacando a una persona que trabaja todos los días, Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna – exclama Serena—

- Y yo Sailor Mars te castigare en el nombre de Marte –exclama Rei-

- Ah con que ustedes son las famosas sailors scouts de Tokyo no me hagan reir – rie el Monstruo-

- ¿Y tu quien rayos eres? – Exclaman las dos –

- Yo soy el monstruo enviado de la Dama Casimira la jefa mas grande del mal y bueno me envio aquí para bucar energía pura mi nombre es Lady Purple y les quitare su energía prepárense – preparada Lady Purple-

- ¡No, no la haras! ¡Sailor Mars! ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte! – ataca Rei—

- Aaah eso quema mi hermoso cabello Purpura tomen Insolentes! Acido Radioactivo –ataca-

- ¡Fuego de Marte!

- ¡ Tiara Lunar!

- Ataquen – atacan Rei y Serena-

- ¡Aaaaa desparezco , desapare….! – se muere –

- Un nuevo enemigo, ¿Quién es la Dama Casimira? – Pregunta Serena-

- No lo se , pero debemos proteger este planeta a como de lugar – exclama Rei-

En el palacio de la Dama Casimira planea algo escalofriante para las sailors y va haciendo mas mosnstruos para atacarlas.

-Asi que ellas son las sailors que están aquí, a como de lugar las eliminare de este mundo cueste lo que cueste – rie maléficamente-

Mientras en el Hotel Rei y Serena descansan de un largo dia y planean su salida para recorrer mas sobre Corea , disfrutar e investigar quienes son estos nuevos enemigos por si solas

CONTINUARA…..

Hola mis queridos lectores espero que le haya gustado estte especial que será de 20 capitulos espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho sigan leyendo y coemnten que les parecio xoxo


End file.
